A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO
by Dialaba
Summary: En el momento en que Inuyasha me miró de esa manera supe que todo había terminado. Él había elegido quedarse con Kikyo. Yo debía irme pero no pude hacerlo, entonces solo decidí quedarme a verlo ser feliz con ella. Si eso era lo que el más deseaba, yo misma lo ayudaría a estar con Kikyo, en este tiempo y en todo los posibles. Pues su felicidad era la mía. Pero nada es así de sencill
1. PRÓLOGO

**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra ya sabida Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, se prohibe su copia, adaptación, sin consentimiento.

Se advierte contenido no apto para personas susceptibles a muertes de personajes, lenguaje inapropiado o contenido Lemon. ¡Están advertidos! Sin más que decir, comenzamos.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Supe en el momento en que Inuyasha me miró de esa manera que todo había terminado. Él había tomado una decisión. Estaba claro.

No había necesidad de palabras, más él se esforzó por dejarlo claro, con lo difícil que le era expresar sus sentimientos. aún así lo dejé. Yo también quería que lo dijera, necesitaba oírlo. Pues yo también debía aceptar que era real, estaba ocurriendo.

Él me dejaría.

En realidad ni siquiera estaba afirmando una verdad completamente absoluta. El no me dejaría pues nunca estuvo realmente conmigo. No éramos nada. No había una palabra o término para definir lo que había entre ambos. Solo fue una coincidencia lo nuestro, o eso creía.

Él había elegido quedarse con kikyo, a partir de esa plática que tuvieron, en donde ella reclamó su alma para que la acompañara en el infierno mismo de ser necesario, todo volvía a ser como antes. Quizá en este mundo o en otro, no quedaba del todo claro pero estarían juntos. Juntos.

-Kagome. Necesito hablarte de algo.- Su cara de agobio me conmovía, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, casi quería consolarlo y decirle que todo está bien, pero para mi nada está bien. Si para el era un martirio para mi era una desgracia declarada. Lo quería, como nunca antes había sentido. Dejar de formar parte de su día a día me parecía irreal, era como una pieza que no cuadra en un rompecabezas y te empeñas en colocar. -Después de lo de ayer… tome una decisión… Kikyo… pienso permanecer acompañando a Kikyo.- Su pausa fue para que yo dijera algo, pero no había palabras que yo pudiera pronunciar. Se había terminado, mi puzzle no era este, lo sabía. Yo no encajaba.

Se que trato de mirarme a los ojos, él debía decir con su mirada lo que con palabras le era tan difícil. Pero me negué. Mantuve mi mirada bien clavada en el suelo. ¿Qué me debía expresar? ¿Lastima, culpa, remordimiento? Quizá ni siquiera eso.

-Se que sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes, después de todo tu vida está en la otra época.-

-Así que como ya no me necesitas…- Lo solté con dolor, casi podría paladear el sabor amargo del rencor que surgiría con mis palabras.

-Kagome no…

-Si Inuyasha. Es así de simple. Desde el comienzo de esta búsqueda, no, incluso antes de todo eso. Mi existencia no era más que una más que estaba ligada a la perla.

-No es así.

-En realidad no importa ya. Se lo que sigue. Debo volver a mi época y no regresar jamás aquí no?

-No tiene que ser así.- Lo soltó sin pensar. Y quise creer que fue porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el no quería que yo me fuera.

-¿Entonces la decisión es mía?- Ahora si lo mire, busque en sus ojos una remota oportunidad. Deje que una ligera sonrisa triste curvara mis labios, esta vez era el quien no me miraba. -Inuyasha- Lo llame para que me mirara, y cuando por fin lo hizo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, en el momento en que vi su rostro entero, aquel al que estaba tan acostumbrada, con esos hermosos ojos enmarcados por esa espesa cortina de pestañas, el peso de la realidad me dejó sin aliento. Quizá no volvería a ver a Inuyasha nunca más.

No volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

Juro que no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta era tan doloroso que quise gritar, más no pude pues contradictoriamente los músculos de mi garganta estaba tan contraídos que aunque deseara, no podía hablar. Volví a bajar la mirada para evitar que él me viera de esa manera, pero claro, si no era su buen olfato el que me delatara lo serían con seguridad mis sollozos. Quise acallarlos pero parecía estar más allá de mi.

Ahí estaba yo, siendo la más patética. Haciendo las cosas todavía más difíciles.

-Lo siento. – Susurre con voz áspera. A duras penas pude oír mi propia voz pero el seguro que me escucharía.

-Kagome, yo lo siento-

-Esto no es tu culpa- Está vez trate de forzar más mi voz, busque con que limpiarme las lágrimas pero claro, todo había quedado en mi mochila, y está en la cabaña. Con mi antebrazo busque quitar las lágrimas -Si tan solo me hubiese alejado antes como lo dijiste, si yo hubiera vuelto aquel día en que bloqueaste el pozo con un árbol. Pero no quería alejarme de ti en ese entonces, al igual que ahora. Fue mi culpa- Concluí con dolor, era verdad, desde que supe su pasado con kikyo y habiendo resucitado ella sabía que yo no tendría porque seguir aquí pero me negué ante tan idea. Ahora era más que claro.

-Kagome no-

Sentí un escalofrío correr por mis brazos al sentir como me tomó de los hombros para que me pusiera de pie. Al primer momento mis piernas respondieron, estaban cansadas de esa incómoda posición, ahí, sentada en el borde del pozo.

-No llores más- Su comentario me hizo cierta gracia, ¿como me pedía eso? No se daba cuenta que me era inevitable. Quise soltarle un "abajo". Demasiado metida estaba en todo ese pensamiento que ni siquiera noté su verdadero objetivo. Fueron sus brazos cubriendo mi endeble cuerpo lo que me volvieron a la realidad. Su aroma me volvió a recordar porque estamos allí. Y las lagrimas surgieron una vez más, encaje mi rostro en su pecho y me aferré a su espalda. Solo me concentre en su aroma y me deje guiar por mi dolor.

Cuando por fin hizo ademán de separarme de su cuerpo supe que su remunerado abrazo había concluido. Me alejaría de él, tomaría mis cosas y me iría de allí sin más.

Ese era mi plan.

Más no el de el. Soltó el abrazo y habiendo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos tomó mi rostro y unión nuestros labios. Cuánto había anhelado ese momento, más no bajo esas circunstancias. Sus labios sabía a nostalgia, a inseguridad, a despedida. Solo fueron unos segundos, después volvió a abrazarme.

Y supe que aunque lo intentara, daba igual pues mis planes habían cambiado.

-No deseo irme-

-Entonces quédate-

Y así, sin tener muy claro a donde me llevaría eso, decidí que no podía abandonarlo. No como él me dejaba a mi. Quise permanecer a su lado aún sabiendo que él tenía intenciones de irse con Kikyo cuando lo creyera conveniente. Decidí arriesgarme y seguir acompañándolo a él y a todo el grupo, no quería perder a mis amigos tampoco, ahora les quería como una segunda familia. El grupo se mantendría, solo que esta vez Kikyo estaría nuestro lado más a menudo, a ella no le agradaba trabajar en grupo, supongo que lo veía como una debilidad, como en su momento Inuyasha también lo vio. Pero nuestro propósito era el mismo. Seguiría allí hasta que la perla se completara; tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, que él desea quedarse a mi lado también. Admito que fui demasiado ingenua.

Yo solo deseaba permanecer a su lado.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Escríbanme que les pareció.


	2. PARTE I: C1 PERECIENDO

**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

 **PRIMERA PARTE: LA MUERTE DE NARAKU Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA** **.**

 **CAPÍTULO** **I: Pereciendo**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra ya sabida Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es de mi completa propiedad, se prohibe su copia, adaptación, sin consentimiento.

Se advierte contenido no apto para personas susceptibles a muertes de personajes, lenguaje inapropiado o contenido Lemon. ¡Están advertidos! Sin más que decir, comenzamos.

* * *

 _3 meses después._

-¿Y bien?- Inuyasha se notaba molesto, después de dos o quizá tres meses de búsqueda solo habíamos conseguido dos fragmentos más. -Es por esto que deberíamos quitarle los fragmentos a ese lobo rabioso, tendríamos muchas más de ser así- Lo mire con desapruebo, el sabía que hablar de fragmentos localizados afectaba a Sango, pues su hermano seguia vivo por uno de ellos.

-Basta Inuyasha- Dije cuando vi a Sango bajar la mirada y alejarse de nosotros. -¿No ves lo que provocas?- Ví como miroku la acompañaba de manera discreta.

-Eres un tonto- Lo burló Shippo, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza como recomendado por Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…- Estaba a segundos de soltar el conjuro pero una presencia me detuvo, fue Inuyasha el primero en notarla, dejo de escucharme. Era Kikyo.

Después de mi plática con Inuyasha y ver que yo permanecería con el y el grupo en la búsqueda ella volvió a marcharse, despidiéndose de Inuyasha como cuando los vi en ese árbol. Su beso fue calmado, aunque para mí fue como una reclamación silenciosa de propiedad. Me quede callada. Recuerdo las miradas de los otros, estaban impregnadas de tristeza y lástima. Eso era lo que yo generaba en toda esa situación. Lastima.

Kikyo dijo que buscaría indicios de Naraku para que llegado el momento lo atacáramos. Supuse que ese era el motivo de su visita. Naraku había salido de su escondite.

-Iré a ver qué ocurre.- Se apresuró Inuyasha. En las anteriores veces en que Kikyo aparecía él hacía eso, corría a su encuentro y prefería no volver con nosotros a menos que trajera noticias de Naraku. Lo cual no ocurría, así que ellos solo se alejaban, se iban, por horas. Quizá Inuyasha lo hacía por mi causa. Como si quisiera evitarme el mal trago.

-Espera. Deja que ella venga hasta acá. Presiento que es algo importante Inuyasha.- El se quedó allí, estático. No esperaba que yo dijera eso. Kikyo salió de entre la espesura de los árboles con parsimonia. Yo decidí acomodarme justo debajo de aquel árbol que hacía una gran sombra.

No estábamos tan alejados de la aldea de Kaede, quizá a una o dos horas. Shippo saltó a mis brazos y vi en su mirada aplomo, el pequeño era bastante consciente de lo que ocurría y por ello lo notaba sobreprotector. Se lo agradecía tanto.

Inuyasha no despegó la vista de Kikyo hasta que llegó hasta nosotros. Quise mirarlos, ser capaz de mantener la cara en alto, bien en alto, pero verles tomarse las manos me destruyo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunta Inuyasha con verdadero interés.

-Bien- Lo miró y sin romper el contacto le sonrió de manera sutil y continuó. -Por fin lo he localizado. Se que Naraku está pasando por una de sus metamorfosis, al parecer intenta arrancar su corazón y con este sus sentimientos, incluidos los que siente por mi.

Ví como la otra mano de Inuyasha, la que no sostenía la de Kikyo se cerraba en un puño, al grado de que sus nudillos se tornaran casi blancos. No soportaba imaginar a Naraku y su enfermizo amor por Kikyo.

-Es el momento de atracarlo, en estos momentos es cuando se encuentra más vulnerable, al final una parte de él es humana.- No supe cómo interpretarlo, de alguna manera sentía que eso también iba dirigido a Inuyasha, pero claro que solo eran ideas mías.

-¿Donde está?- Inuyasha continua con la conversación.

-Al parecer se escondía muy bien bajo el campo de energía del monte de las animas,ahí nadie lo detectaría.

-Vayamos entonces. Es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando para destruirlo de una vez por todas.- Concluyó Inuyasha.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea y avisemos a Kaede sama.- Intervine con timidez.

-No creo que sea necesario que tú te expongas.- Kikyo me miraba mientras decía aquello. Mire a Inuyasha para ver que mostraban sus ojos pero él parecía de acuerdo.

 _¿Enserio sería excluida de esa forma?_

Ellos decidirían por mi como si se tratara de mis padres. Todo aquello me enfureció; podía soportar que ellos demostraran su amor de esa manera tan abierta, que me lo restregaran en la cara si querían pero no iba a aceptar que decidieran así por mi, yo también deseaba ver a Naraku muerto, quizá no me había hecho nada directamente pero el sufrimiento de mis amigos no me era indiferente. ¡Ni Kikyo ni Inuyasha decidirían que era mejor para mí!

-Iré- Los mire a los ojos con seguridad. Mantuve una mirada firme y sin titubear.

-¿Segura Kagome?- Comentó casi en un susurro Shippo que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

-Si, no los abandonaré ahora.

-Bien, partiremos mañana por la mañana.- Concluyó Kikyo. Se giró para ver a Inuyasha y sin mediar palabras entendí que ahora hablarían de temas más personales. Seguramente de sus planes futuros. Sentí un hueco abrirse en mi estomago.

Había llegado la hora. Nos enfrentaríamos a Naraku e Inuyasha y Kikyo continuarían juntos. Mi existencia, como la del mismo Naraku desaparecería de este mundo. Sabía que no, Inuyasha no cambiaría de opinión. Él parecía tan comprometido con la decisión de permanecer a lado de Kikyo. Y yo, bueno, era obvio lo que ocurría.

* * *

Quiero agradeceles por darte este recibimiento a mi nueva historia, es para mi muy especial y deseo que más personas lleguen a leerla, es con amor para ustedes.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Son lo que me hace continuar.


End file.
